Aku yang Akan Pergi
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Jaebum selingkuh, tapi Yugyeom terlalu polos untuk marah kepada Jaebum. Bagaimana jadinya hubungan Jaebum dan Yugyeom nantinya ? / Jb x Yugyeom. Mark x Yugyeom


_Title : Aku Yang Akan Pergi._

 _Genre : angst, romance, hurt._

 _Cast : Im Jaebum, Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan, Bambam, Park Jinyoung, and cas lainnya._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : T+_

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

 _ **Perih,**_

 _ **Hati menjalani sedih yang tak pernah berhenti.**_

 _ **Letih,**_

 _ **Terus kau sakiti, perasaan ini kau bodohi.**_

 _ **Dimana dirimu yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yugyeom tunggu, hyung bisa jelaskan semuanya." Jaebum terus mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari menghindar darinya. Wajar jika Yugyeom berlari menghindari Jaebum, kekasih mana yang tidak sakit hati jika melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Sayang berhentilah, ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan." Jaebum segera meraih pergelangan tangan Yugyeom hingga membuat namja berambut pirang itu berhenti.

Yugyeom memberontak saat tangan Jaebum mencengkramnya erat.

"Lepaskan aku hyung." Yugyeom mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Gyeomie, dengarkan hyung. Jinyoung hanya sahabat hyung tidak lebih." Jelas Jaebum sambil melihat mata cokelat kekasihnya yang mulai meneteskan kristal bening.

"BOHONG."

"Jika memang hanya sahabat, kenapa hyung menciumnya." Tangisan Yugyeom akhirnya pecah, ia menangis sambil memukul bahu Jaebum.

Jaebum mencoba meraih kekasihnya untuk berada didekapannya. Jaebum membiarkan Yugyeom yang masih memukul bahunya, karena Jaebum tau ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Ia memang egois, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia mencintai Yugyeom dan Jinyoung dengan kadar yang sama. Hal ini membuatnya tidak dapat memilih salah satu diantaranya.

"Kau hanya salah lihat sayang. Aku tidak menciumnya sama sekali." Jaebum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, saat Yugyeom menggeliat (?) minta dilepas.

"Hyung bohoooong hiks hiks. Lepaskan aku hyung hiks hiks." Yugyeom menangis terisak dibahu Jaebum.

Tapi Jaebum tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan sosok Yugyeom. Sosok yang selalu ceria, penuh dengan canda. Meskipun sifat Yugyeom masih seperti anak kecil, tetapi hal itulah yang selalu membuat Jaebum semakin mencintai sosok berambut pirang dipelukannya ini.

Jaebum mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yugyeom yang masih terisak karena tangisannya. Perlahan Jaebum mencium bibir Yugyeom lembut.

Jaebum adalah kelemahan bagi Yugyeom. Ia akan selalu memaafkan apapun kesalahan yang Jaebum lakukan. Meski kesalahan itu menyakitinya begitu dalam.

Yugyeom sudah tau jika Jinyoung bukan sekedar sahabat bagi Jaebum. Tapi lebih dari itu.

"I love you." Kalimat itu entah mengapa selalu membuat Yugyeom luluh dan memaafkan Jaebum.

"I love you too." Dan bodohnya, Yugyeom selalu membalas kalimat itu.

Tidak peduli seberapa kali Jaebum membohonginya. Jika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Jaebum, Yugyeom akan selalu melupakan dan memaafkan kesalahan Jaebum.

.

.

"Yugyeom apa kau tidak pernah sadar haah ?" Yugyeom selalu menulikan pendengarannya jika Bambam sahabatnya sudah berbicara topic hubungannya dengan Jaebum.

"Kau itu hanya mainan bagi Jaebum. Ia tidak pernah mencintai mu." Kalimat itu lagi, kalimat yang selalu membuat telinga Yugyeom sakit.

'Jaebum hyung mencintaiku.' Ia terus mensugesti fikirannya sendiri bahwa Jaebum mencintainya, meskipun ia tau kenyataannya berbicara lain.

"Sadarlah Yugyeom ? Jika seperti ini terus, kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaan mu sendiri." Bambam tanpa henti selalu menasehati sahabatnya yang kelewat polos itu.

Bambam sangat menyayangi Yugyeom seperti adiknya sendiri, walaupun mereka hanya berpaut umur beberapa bulan. Tapi tetap, ia tidak pernah bisa melihat adiknya dipermainkan oleh namja bernama Jaebum itu.

Ia akan selalu menyuruh Yugyeom untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jaebum, karena Bambam tau betapa tersiksanya hati Yugyeom yang selalu melihat kemesraan antara Jaebum dengan Jinyoung.

Tapi Yugyeom selalu berkata jika Jaebum mencintainya.

.

.

Hari ini Yugyeom terlihat begitu ceria. Memang biasanya ia selalu ceria, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Jaebum sedang menunggunya ditaman belakang sekolah. Jaebum berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi setelah pulang sekolah. Itulah sebabnya Yugyeom terlihat bahagia.

Yugyeom menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya saat melewati beberapa koridor untuk pergi ketaman belakang sekolah.

Ia segera merentangkan tangannya saat ia keluar dari gedung sekolah yang begitu panas. Menghirup udara segar taman sekolahnya.

Yugyeom menyusuri jalanan kecil di taman untuk mencari keberadaan Jaebum.

Tapi saat ia akan mengejutkan sosok itu, Yugyeom terdiam ditempatnya. Wajah yang sedari tadi tersenyum kini perlahan memudar berganti dengan kesedihan.

Yugyeom melihat kekasihnya dengan sangat bergairahnya mencumbu sosok namja dalam pangkuannya.

Jaebum tidak menyadari Yugyeom yang berada dibelakangnya hingga suara dering handphone menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Yugyeom segera meraih ponsel dari sakunya dan mereject panggilan itu.

Jaebum menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Yugyeom berada dibelakangnya. Namja yang berada dipangkuan Jaebum pun ikut menoleh kearah Yugyeom.

Hati Yugyeom hancur saat itu juga. Namja itu tidak lain adalah Jinyoung. Namja yang selalu dikatakan Jaebum hanya sahabat.

"Ma-maaf menganggu. Aku akan pergi." Yugyeom segera berlari meninggalkan Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang masih shock melihat Yugyeom.

Jaebum segera menurunkan Jinyoung dari pangkuannya, ia sudah akan mengejar Yugyeom. Tapi Jinyoung memegang tangannya erat.

"Sudahlah hyung. Ia akan baik-baik lagi. Bukankah ini sudah terjadi berulang kali." Jaebum melihat kearah Yugyeom pergi kemudian melihat ke Jinyoung yang memegang tangannya.

"Kau benar Jinyoung. Ia akan memaafkan ku seperti biasanya." Jaebum kembali duduk dibangku taman itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda bersama dengan Jinyoung.

.

.

"Apa kau tau kemana Yugyeom ?" Ini sudah kelima kalinya Jaebum bertanya kepada teman sekelas Yugyeom dimana Yugyeom berada.

"Ani. Ini sudah satu minggu ia tidak masuk sunbae." Tetap saja jawaban mereka sama. Tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan Yugyeom.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian ditaman. Dan Yugyeom menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Ia tidak bersekolah, handphonenya tidak aktif, dan rumahnya selalu kosong. Hal itu membuat Jaebum sangat khawatir, ia takut Yugyeom meninggalkannya.

Jaebum juga sudah bertanya ke guru wali kelas Yugyeom, tapi songsaengnim itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak tau.

Jaebum pun sudah mendatangi beberapa teman Yugyeom, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya seseorang yang belum ia tanya cuma Bambam. Tapi Bambam pun juga hilang.

Jaebum benar-benar gelisah. Tapi meskipun ia gelisah, ia tetap tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jinyoung. Ia dan Jinyoung tetap bermesraan seperti biasa, seolah tidak peduli kemana Yugyeom pergi.

.

.

Bambam begitu senang melihat sosok Yugyeom yang ceria kembali. Ia terus memandang sosok itu yang bercerita dengan gembiranya kepada sosok namja berambut biru tua itu.

Namja berjas putih dengan rambut berwarna biru tua itu akan selalu mengelus rambut Yugyeom sambil tersenyum saat Yugyeom menceritakan lelucon. Entah mengapa, ia sangat menyayangi pasiennya yang satu ini. Kepolosannya selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa tanpa henti.

Pasien ?

Iya benar, Yugyeom mengalami kecelakaan disaat ia berlari dari taman sekolahnya. Setelah melihat Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang bermesraan, Yugyeom berlari tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Hingga sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menabrak tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terpental jauh hingga tubuh itu terjatuh dan tergeletak dijalan. Tiga tulang rusuk Yugyeom patah, hampir saja mengenai jantung dan paru-parunya jika tidak segera diselamatkan.

Karena kedua orang tua Yugyeom mengingikan yang terbaik untuk putra mereka. Yugyeom dibawa keluar negeri untuk menjalani operasi. Dan disinilah ia berada, dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

Bambam pun dengan suka rela ikut keluarga itu. Ia lah yang menjaga dan merawat Yugyeom hingga Yugyeom pulih begitu cepat. Tidak hanya Bambam, tapi ada satu sosok yang ikut menjaga dan merawat Yugyeom dengan penuh cinta.

Mark Tuan, salah satu dokter dirumah sakit L.A tempat Yugyeom berada jatuh cinta pada sosok pasiennya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Ia dengan senang hati akan selalu menemani dan mendengarkan celotehan Yugyeom saat Bambam tidak bisa menjaga Yugyeom.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang besok. Bisakah hyung ikut dengan ku ?" Pertanyaan polos Yugyeom yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuat Mark gemas dengan Yugyeom.

"Mian Gyeomie, hyung tidak bisa. Rumah sakit tidak memindah tugas kan hyung ke Seoul." Yugyeom mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan malaikatnya.

"Kalau begitu Gyeomie tidak ingin pulang. Gyeomie disini saja." Mark mengacak lembut surai pirang Yugyeom sambil tetap tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Yugyeom.

"Gyeomie tidak boleh seperti itu. Gyeomie harus pulang. Kehidupan Gyeomie kan ada disana, jadi Gyeomie harus pulang." Mark mencoba menasehati Yugyeom lembut sambil mengelus tangan Yugyeom dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung jahat. Hyung tidak sayang aku lagi." Air mata mulai menyeruak keluar dari mata Yugyeom, membuat Mark harus memeluk sosok yang duduk dikursi roda itu.

Bambam yang mendengar dan melihat dua namja yang saling berpelukan itupun ikut bersedih. Tapi ia segera menghapus air matanya dan pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia akan melakukan segala hal agar Yugyeom bisa tersenyum lagi dan membuang jauh Jaebum dari kehidupannya.

.

.

Bambam mendorong kursi roda Yugyeom menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka. Padahal Yugyeom sudah menolak bantuan Bambam, ia bisa menjalankan kursi rodanya sendiri tapi Bambam tetap kekeuh pada janjinya. Bahwa ia akan menjaga Yugyeom sampai Yugyeom sembuh.

Dua hari yang lalu Yugyeom pulang ke Seoul. Setelah Tuan Kim memberitahukan pihak sekolah apa yang terjadi kepada putranya, pihak sekolah pun mengizinkan Yugyeom dan Bambam kembali bersekolah.

Yugyeom masih tidak diperbolehkan berjalan, keadaan rusuknya masih belum sembuh benar. Jika ia bergerak terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa fatal akibatnya. Jadi ia masih harus memakai kursi roda.

Beruntungnya Yugyeom memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang care dengannya. Semua teman Yugyeom tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk membantu Yugyeom. Terlihat bagaimana antusiasnya teman-temannya menjelaskan pelajaran yang sempat Yugyeom tinggalkan.

Tapi keadaan berubah saat Jaebum datang kekelas itu. Setelah mendengar Yugyeom kembali, Jaebum segera berlari kekelas Yugyeom.

Tapi Bambam segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia akan mendekati sosok Yugyeom.

"Pergi kau sunbae. Jangan dekati apalagi menganggu Yugyeom." Ini pertama kalinya Yugyeom mendengar Bambam yang begitu dingin.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarang ku. Aku kekasihnya." Jaebum medorong Bambam kesamping, tapi Bambam tetap tidak bergeming. Jika memang harus berkelahi, maka Bambam akan mengeluarkan muangthainya.

Yugyeom perlahan bangun dari kursi rodanya, ia ingin berjalan kea rah dua namja yang saling berseteru itu. Tapi Bambam segera menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Jangan bergerak Yugyeom, kau masih belum sembuh." Bisik Bambam pelan.

"Jangan mendekat Im Jaebum. Mulai sekarang kau bukan kekasih Yugyeom lagi. Sudah cukup kau menyakitinya. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajah mu didepan Yugyeom lagi." Bambam kembali berucap tegas saat Jaebum kembali mendekat.

Jaebum melihat Yugyeom meminta Yugyeom untuk berbicara.

"Pergilah hyung. Jangan berbicara untuk sekarang ini." Kalimat Yugyeom membuat hati Jaebum sakit.

Jaebum menatap Yugyeom meminta kepastian.

"Pergi hyung." Jelas Yugyeom sebelum pergi dengan Bambam yang mendorong kursi rodanya keluar kelas.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini Gyeomie ?" Mark bertanya sebelum mengetuk pintu apartemen didepannya.

Kemarin Mark dikejutkan dengan Kangin ketua dokter dirumah sakitnya memberitahunya bahwa ia akan dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul. Dan bahkan tanpa berfikir lagi Mark menerima hal itu. Ini semua berkat usaha keras Bambam yang membujuk ketua rumah sakit itu untuk memindah tugaskan Mark. Dan ia berhasil.

Ia tiba di Seoul paginya, setelah selesai mengurus segala hal. Ia pergi mengunjungi Yugyeom.

Saking senangnya Yugyeom melihat Mark lagi, ia turun dari kursi rodanya untuk berlari memeluk Mark. Hal itu sontak membuat semua orang gemas, Bambam bahkan sampai berteriak. Ingatkan Yugyeom masih belum sembuh benar, jika sedikit bergerak dapat membuat jahitan dan potongan rusuk yang sedikit tajam mengenai paru-parunya. Dan itu berbahaya.

Dan disinilah mereka, Yugyeom memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaebum.

Ini semua berkat Bambam, sahabat yang selalu tanpa henti menasehatinya. Bambam mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Jaebum sudah berakhir.

Jika tidak begitu, Jaebum akan terus mengaku ia kekasih Yugyeom. Dengan menguatkan tekad, ia meminta Mark untuk menemaninya.

"Ne hyung. Aku yakin. Tapi bisakah hyung melakukan sesuatu hal untuk ku sekali lagi ?" Mark berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dan Yugyeom. Mark tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Yugyeom sambil mengangguk.

"Jangan biarkan Jaebum hyung menyentuhku."

"Tentu hyung tidak akan membiarkan hal itu."

Setelahnya Mark mengetuk pintu apartemen itu beberapa kali, hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Menampakkan Jaebum yang setengah naked.

"Yugyeom." Jaebum akan memeluk Yugyeom sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang menahan dadanya.

Jaebum menoleh kenamja berambut biru tua itu.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Jaebum dingin.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak mendekat dan menyentuh Yugyeom." Mark menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tapi kenapa, aku kekasihnya. Aku. . ."

"Tidak lagi hyung." Jaebum melihat kearah Yugyeom yang baru saja memotong kalimatnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita berakhir hyung. Aku bukan lagi kekasih hyung." Mata Yugyeom menyiratkan kesungguhan, dan hal inilah yang paling dibenci Jaebum.

"Tapi kenapa ? Apa salah ku Gyeomie ? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan begitu saja ? Apa karena namja ini ?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul diotak Jaebum.

Keadaan semakin buruk saat Jinyoung tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Jaebum dari belakang.

"Siapa sih yang datang hyung ?" Jika dulu Yugyeom akan sakit melihat mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang tidak, semua perasaannya untuk Jaebum sudah hilang beserta tiga rusuknya.

"Karena hyung tidak akan bisa memilih antara aku dan Jinyoung sunbae. Maka dari itu biar aku yang mengalah dan pergi. Aku telah hancur lebih dari berkeping-keping, karena cintaku dan rasa tulusku pada mu hyung. Sudah cukup, cinta ku ini bukan seperti tempat persinggahan mu." Kalimat itu begitu jelas dan tajam ditelinga Jaebum.

"Mark hyung, ayo kita pergi." Mark pun mendorong kursi roda Yugyeom pergi menjauh dari Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang masih shock dengan ucapan Yugyeom.

Jaebum ingin mengejar Yugyeom, tapi lagi-lagi Jinyoung mencegahnya. Ia memeluk erat Jaebum, tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jaebum.

"Bukankah hal itu bagus hyung. Tidak ada yang akan tersakiti lagi." Ucap Jinyoung sambil membawa Jaebum masuk kembali kedalam apartemen.

Ada sedikit ruang dalam hatinya yang menyetujui ucapan Jinyoung, tapi ada ruang dihatinya lagi yang mengatakan itu tidak benar. Ia seharusnya mengejar Yugyeom, dan tetap mempertahankan Yugyeom.

Tapi ia begitu lemah dengan Jinyoung, sudah cukup Yugyeom pergi darinya ia tidak ingin Jinyoung pergi darinya juga.

Akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk merelakan Yugyeom pergi darinya, walaupun rasanya sangat sakit.

.

.

 **Epilog.**

"Sayang berhenti hosh hosh, hyung lelah hosh hosh." Mark berhenti dan memagang lututnya yang sakit karena harus mengejar Yugyeom. Mark mengejar Yugyeom bukan karena mereka bertengkar, tapi Yugyeom yang ingin bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Mark.

Tidak tau kah Yugyeom jika kekasihnya ini lelah. Mark tidak pernah menyangka jika Yugyeom bisa berlari begitu cepat, membuat Mark kewalahan.

"Yaah hyung payah. Masak begitu saja sudah menyerah." Ejek Yugyeom yang berada didepan Mark.

Tapi kemudian Mark menangkapnya dan mengurung Yugyeom dipelukannya.

"Hahaha ketangkap kau anak nakal." Mark mulai menggelitik pinggang Yugyeom, membuat Yugyeom tertawa meminta dilepas.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan kekasih mu payah. Sekarang lihat siapa yang menang ?"

"Hahahaha, hyungg hahaha geliii. . . ." Yugyeom tertawa tanpa henti tidak mempedulikan semua pasang mata yang berada ditaman melihat mereka.

Terlihat seorang namja berambut pirang memakai topi memandang kearah dua namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum pahit sadar menyadari bahwa kesalahan besar jika dulu ia menyia-yiakan cinta Yugyeom.

Siapa lagi namja itu kalau bukan Jaebum. Hubungannya dengan Jinyoung tidak berjalan lancar. Ia memutuskan hubungan itu saat tau Jinyoung selingkuh didepan matanya.

Jaebum menyadari inilah perasaan Yugyeom saat melihatnya dengan Jinyoung. Sangat sakit.

Ini seperti karma bagi Jaebum. Sekarang ia merasakan apa yang dulu Yugyeom rasakan.

Dan parahnya Jaebum tidak bisa seperti Yugyeom yang dapat move on dengan mudah. Ia terjatuh dan sulit baginya untuk bangkit lagi.

Ia berharap dapat memutar waktu. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyia-yiakan Yugyeom lagi jika Tuhan mengizinkan mereka bersama lagi.

-END-

Hope you like it. Mind to review if you like it. Aku mohon kesadaran dari diri chingu sendiri neh. Tolong hargai apa yang sudah author buat, tapi itupun jika chingu semua suka ff ini. Bye.


End file.
